FIG. 1 illustrates a typical pin-type roller bearing assembly including an outer ring, an inner ring, and rollers arranged and positioned between the outer ring and the inner ring. A cage assembly maintains separation of the rollers and interconnects the rollers for uniform rotation with respect to the outer and inner rings. The cage assembly includes spaced cage frames between which the rollers are positioned, and pins having sufficient lengths to extend through holes in the respective cage frames and the rollers. Each pin has a threaded end that is received within a corresponding pre-threaded hole in one of the cage frames. Competing tolerances exist between the minimum torque value to which the threaded end of each pin should be tightened to the pre-threaded hole, and the protruded distance of the threaded end of each pin through the particular cage frame having the pre-threaded holes. Additionally, pre-threading numerous holes in one of the cage frames is a time-consuming and costly manufacturing step, requiring consumable tooling and specialized tolerance gages.